


Behind Closed Doors

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely they were just like any other couple, weren't they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> CELESPOSTER IS!!!! SO PURE!!! FIGHT ME!!!

"C-Celes-san, are you sure-"  
"Sweetheart, I am positive."  
The plump student blinked slightly at her response, their hand shaking as they held the mascara in their hand. Doing anything for the gambler was nerve wracking as it was, but doing her makeup was a whole other ballpark. Their palms were sweaty and it was hard to breathe, but she just smiled and held the hand griping the brush with both of hers, gently kissing their knuckles with the kindness smile she could muster; one very unlike her persona.  
"It's alright to mess up. After all, I can fix it afterwards. This is just an exercise for us, remember?"  
"R-right… right…"

The Imposter and Celestia Ludenberg were… quite a couple. Two people who thrived off of being someone they weren't. On the outside, they seemed like quite the pair of oddballs - the supposed Ryouta Mitarai and the Queen of Lies herself - but behind closed doors they were loving to one another. They were kind, romantic, cute, and most of all, the complete opposite of what you would expect them to be like.

It was Celes' idea to do such an odd activity. A couple's bonding exercise, she had called it. An odd one, sure, but if Celes had said it was a good idea, then there was a high chance it was. And even though they had been told it was OK to mess up, the Imposter still felt nervous. They didn't want to ruin their girlfriend's face; though that would be hard, considering how perfect she was. Knowing them though, it was entirely possible.

Celes had been waiting for a few minutes to begin, but when she felt no brush against her lashes during this time she opened an eye.  
"…Are you still scared?"  
"Uh.. Yeah… S-sorry, Celes-san." They sounded guilty, but the gambler did not shout or frown. In fact, she chuckled a little, leaning forward and gently kissing the Imposter on the cheek, causing them to flush a bright shade of red. Then, with pale and dainty fingers, she took the mascara brush from their hand and placed it in her own.  
"…How about I do your make-up instead?"  
"W-what?!"  
"You heard me, dear. I'll do your make-up."  
"No, that's OK-"  
"Come ooon," she gave a sly smirk, dropping her persona ever so slightly (it was moments like this the Imposter remembered how lucky he was - he was the only one to see this side of her) as she slowly leant forward with the brush. "Let me make you pretty!"  
"N-no! No, it's OK! No-" it was too late. Celes- no, Taeko - was already squealing with joy as she tried to attack her lover with the brush while they desperately tried to escape.

An hour or so later, and the attack was over. Make-up had been applied, and Celes now rested on the Imposter's lap, head against their shoulder.  
"…I'm so luck to have you, dear." Back into her persona, despite her hair drills being left on the bed beside the door, she smiled up at the face looking from the right, who was still pouring from having lost the war they had been having. Though their expression did soften to a light smile.  
"No, I think I'm lucky to have you. You're the pretty one out of the two of us."  
"But you're the cuter one."  
"Nope, that's y-you, Celes-san."  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Yuh-huh."  
The gambler laughed a little, before burying her her face into the Imposter's neck, her eyes of scarlet slowly closing. "Please carry me back to my dorm room once it's time to leave."  
"I-I'd rather you stay here, to be honest…"  
"Haha… very well then. I will not object to that in the slightest."


End file.
